There Was Only Silence
by cat-tsukki
Summary: What would happen if the boisterous, idiotic Natsu.. was a mute? Join this doofus in love on a journey he'll never forget, High School Years. A/N: This begins when he's a sophomore. Rating might change. [INCOMPLETE; BEING REWRITTEN]
1. Chapter 1

This story will be in _Natsu's_ POV Keep in mind, he's mute for a while. I'll try not to make it super cliche... No promises..

* * *

Looking out the window became a habit for me, especially during history. Daydreaming of my life in the future…

 _Booooooop!_

The bell rang and I gather all of my belongings and walk out the classroom.

 _Crash!_

I meet the ground face first. Who is it this ti-

"Sorry, dude," the school player, Loke, spoke, offering me a hand to help me up. I took it.

 _ **It's ok, man. At least it wasn't on purpose. But next time, I'll bash your face in.**_ I wrote to him. I picked up my belongings and walked to my next class, language arts. I feared this class because of her.

I sit down in my seat near the window. I hated my spot since she was a few rows up.

Who's "she"? The one and only, my crush, Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. I have to watch her flirt with her boyfriend Damn- I mean… Dan.. Straight.

I'm positive Dan hates m-

Oh speak of the devil.

"Hey, _Lu-lu_!" Dan calls out. He catches my eye. "Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Mute."

Dan was one of the selected few that knows I'm mute, others just suspect that I'm unnaturally quiet.

Today was already horrible to start with, but now it's horrible. We were doing popcorn reading.

One of Dan's Fangirls picked him, while he chose, well… you can guess.

"Popcorn…" he caught my eye and had a smug smile. "Popcorn, Natsu."

I almost broke my pencil when everyone stared at me. The tension was heavy in the atmosphere. When I get that little piece of-

"Aren't you going to read, Natsu?" my teacher asks.

 _She doesn't know,_ I realized. I thought all my teachers knew.

 _ **I can't…**_ I write down.

"Why not?"

 _ **I'm a mute.**_ Now my whole class knows, I bet you by tomorrow the whole schoool will.

"…" Dear Lord the tension is killing me. SOMEBODY SPEAK UP!

"Well, uh. I thought you never wanted to talk.. Well then. Dan, choose someone else."

The rest of the period I was glaring daggers into Dan's head, hoping he would spontaneously combust.

Class ended, and as I walked out I could hear the whispers and stares.

"He's the mute-

"Wow, pink hair? Probably gay-"

"If he wasn't mute, I would totally date him-"

I'm only concerned about the last two comments I heard.. Tears of frustration threatened to escape, but only one fell.

I also failed to notice the look of one who longed to comfort me…

* * *

Wow my first Fanfiction.. This chapter is depressing…and short.. The next one'll be longer promise! 3

No flames pls! Don't forget FFE! (Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the next day the whole school know I was mute. I met my best friend and cousin at the school bus stop.

"Yo, Flamebrain," Gray Fullbuster, my best frienemy, spoke.

"Salamander," Gajeel Redfox, steel-brained cousin spoke. Does he call me Salamander just because I'm the shortest male in the family?

 _ **Ice freak. Metal brows. 'Sup?**_ I wrote down.

"Other than your lack of intelligence? I know the school's going to be on break soon…" Gray started. "And your birthday's on the Wednesday that week…"

 _ **Yeah, so what? Birthdays haven't been that special to me anyways.**_

"Gihi, what popsicle pervert means is that you'll get a good surprise," Gajeel cut in.

The bus came and picked us up. As I got off at my stop I noticed two figures standing near my house.

"You knew didn't you.." This voice sounded like a woman's..

"Of course, Lulu-sama! Why wouldn't I?" Lulu-sama? Obviously Dan and Lucy now. But why here? In front of MY house..?

"Why do you always make fun of him? Don't you think it's hard enough for him already?" Wow, point for Lucy.

" Well.. uh…" Dan stuttered, looking for the right words. Boy did he make a mistake when he spoke, "I make fun of him since he's less special. I mean, COME ON! He can't even fight back."

Well if he read minds, he would find the many insults I have for him. But he can't, right?

"Haven't you imagined if it had been you in his shoes? If he was bullying you? If he could speak and you couldn't?" Wow, deep Lucy. Deep.

"…" Dan seemed at a loss for words. "But Lucy-"

"Don't 'But Lucy' me, Dan," Lucy started intensely at Dan, her face showing no regret whatsoever. "If you actually act like this, thinking you're better than everybody else, we're done. In fact, you were just one of my fanboys. I've liked someone for a long time, since middle school in fact."

With that Lucy walked away, her school books in her shoulder backpack. That's when Dan turned around and noticed me.

"Well, well, well." Seriously, does he have to do that ALL the time he sees me? "Mr. Mute Dragneel. You heard everything didn't you?"

I nodded in reply, trying to conceal a smirk.

Dan then lunged at me, "In that case, I'll take out all my anger on _YOU_!"

I easily stepped out the way and Dan collided with the streetlamp. That knocked him out.

Wow, Dan really is weak. And slow as a matter of fact. Looks like he's better with blocking blows than dealing them. I wasn't even fired up yet!

 _School the Next Day_

At least I'm not the talk of school anymore.

"Yo, Fire Breath! I got your text yesterday. Did he really do that?" Gray approached me… clothesless…

 _ **I'll tell you after you put some clothes on icicle stick.**_

"W-What?! When'd that happen?"

I rolled my eyes. What an idiot…

"You better not call me an idiot, Natsu!"

I swear… Gray knows me too well…

What an ice freak.

After he left to find his clothes, I went to my locker to get my math books. Thus, blonde glory standing behind me… with a friend..?

"Hi! You're Natsu Dragneel, right?" Lucy asked.

I nodded in reply and looked at her friend.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. And this is my friend, Levy McGarden."

The petite girl squeaked a small hi.

A smug grin crept up to my face. _**Gajeel talks a lot about you at home, you know? I think he might even crush on you…**_

Her face turned bright red and I grinned even wider.

She looked like she wanted to talk, but she couldn't find the words. She looked at Lucy for assistance. Lucy nodded to her understanding.

"Levy wants to know if-"

"Why's your hair pink..?" A brunette walked over to us… She sounds drunk.

"Cana! Don't be so mean!" Lucy shouted at her bonking Cana on the head.

"It's not like the whole school hasn't been wondering about it," she shrugged. "I want the real answer."

 _ **I actually don't know.. My dad says my hair was just naturally like this…**_

The three girls 'hmmed' at this.

The first bell rang, telling us to get to class.

"Hey what do you have first, Natsu?" Cana asked.

 _ **Math – Mr. Onei**_

"How come I never see you?" Lucy asked.

To be honest I was always seated in the corner near the window, I wonder why he puts me there…

I shrugged in response to her question.

"Onto class!" Cana exclaimed dragging Levy.

She blue-haired girl squealed for us to help her. Lucy just laughed and started dragging me along to Mr. Onei's classroom.

And at that moment, I knew this would be one hell of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

I met up with Gajeel and Gray at lunch. But two certain people decided to meet up with us.

"Hey, over here!" Lucy called over to us. Levy waved shyly at us.

I had to look around to see if they weren't talking to anybody else. Nope, just us.

Lucy ran over, "We wanna join you at lunch!"

And that was the first of many lunches shared.

* * *

 _After school..._

I put some stuff in my locker. When I turned around I saw Lucy being pinned to the wall by Dan.

On impulse, I dragged Dan off of Lucy, instantly forgetting about the books I dropped to do so.

Dan looked horribly different, his breath smelled like Cana when she's drunk. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was unkempt.

Man, who knew breakups made you do this?

Dan chuckled, "Well if it isn't Mute Dragneel… You got lucky that time when I got knocked out because-"

I kicked him in the crotch while he was rambling. Why do the villains always ramble? It wastes so much time, and the other person gets an advantage.

It was at times like this, I didn't need to speak. Lucy and I made eye contact, and as if we were talking in real life, Lucy understood and nodded that she was okay.

Lucy asked me to walk her home that day, I gladly accepted. I packed up my things and met Lucy by the entrance. It didn't go as I wanted though…

Lucy was clinging to my arm the whole time, we were both earning stares from the people we were passing.

I noticed that she was shivering, so I gave her my hoodie. She stopped shivering, but she still clung to my arm.

Every time I glanced down to check if she was ok, it seemed like she was glancing away… Wait…

Was she checking me out?

I glanced at our surroundings, seeing that other girls were staring at me too.

I hadn't felt this much attention other than the time I blew up a tree…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lucy spoke, "Oh! This is me.."

My eyes widened at the sight. She lived in a freaking mansion?!

Seeming to understand why I was shocked, she asked, "Didn't you know the Heartfillia family was rich?"

I shook my head no.

Lucy huffed and replied, "That's the only reason why I get a lot of attention… I actually like books a lot, like Levy… We met in a library."

Seemed to make sense.

With my sharp vision, I noticed a shadow in one of the windows watching us.

Lucy noticed too. "I'm guessing that's my so-called father…" So-called?

Lucy bid adieu and entered her mansion.

* * *

"NATSU! GET UP!"

I internally groaned as my step-sister, Wendy, jumped on me.

"Natsu! Get your ass downstairs, now!" my father, Igneel, yelled. Such a caring family, right?

I did as he said and headed downstairs, not bothering to but a shirt on.

When I got down there, boy was I in for a surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu!" Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy said at once.

"Do you want you're present now?" Lucy and Levy spoke in sync.

I enthusiastically nodded, but then stripper spoke.

"First put your clothes on, you little perv," he said.

I glared at him and pointed at his now discarded pants.

"Huh?! When'd that happen?" He collected his pants and put them back on.

Lucy and Levy looked as bright as tomatoes, and Gajeel was staring daggers at me and Gray for making Levy blush like that.

I changed and the five of us got in the car, Igneel was driving us. They blindfolded me…. Hey wait… CAR?!

Before I could take action we started driving off, me instantly curling up and face turning green.

Igneel looked at me through his mirror, "Woops, forgot those troia pills…"

 _How_ Do you forget something _that_ important?!

When the car stopped moving I fell out and started kissing the oh so sweet ground.

I started to remove my blindfold, but Igneel knocked me out.

When I came to, I noticed I wasn't in normal clothes anymore but a… hospital robe?

"You want an explanation?"

I jumped at the sound of Igneel's voice, but nodded anyways.

" My dad wants to try an experiment on you," Gray answered.

"But it's a 50% chance it's _unsuccessful_ , gihi," Gajeel cut in. Levy bonked him on the head.

"Ow- What was that for woman?!"

"You make it sound like he's going to die!" Levy countered.

"Well, actually, he might if something goes wrong…" Gray spoke.

And in reply, Lucy slapped him.

"You guys are such jerks! How are you even friends?!" Lucy said.

Amidst all the chaos, Dr. Silver, Gray's dad, walked up to me.

"You ready for this Natsu?"

I nodded. Natsu Dragneel can take on everything! Well… except transportaion…

He put a mask up to my face and it went black from there.

I found myself having the best dream of my life. It was about me and a flying blue cat, he looks pretty happy. I was wielding fire, and Lucy was there too! It looked like she was surrounded by zodiacs or something…

And a small white dog thing followed her…

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, scanning my surroundings, I see Lucy and Levy sleeping a few feet away. Wow, Lucy drools a little… What a weirdo.

I see Gray and Gajeel… cuddling? I took a picture of it on my phone to keep this moment forever.

I accidentally fell off my bed, I yelped in surprise.

Wait… I made a noise..?

* * *

Hello! Draggy here~

sorry for a little inactivity, I blame school

hope you enjoy! coughs - sriracha


	4. Chapter 4

I'm supposed to be doing history homework… But I hate my history teacher ;-;

Oh well :D

* * *

I sat there in awe, I made a noise?!

I tried again, "H-Hello?"

Well, I have to say, my voice sounds super childish…

Dr. Silver walked in, "I supposed you want an explanation?"

I nodded in response.

Dr. Silver smiled gently, "I wanted to try an experiment on you. It's only temporary, so don't get your hopes up. And let's just say there are some side effects…"

"Like what?" I asked.

Dr. Silver pointed at my teeth, I looked in a mirror and saw that they were like little fangs. I grinned.

"Now I'm just like a dragon!" Excitement bubbled inside of me.

Dr. Silver just shook his head, smiling gently at my inner child.

I could hear someone shuffling around and some thumps, sounded like footprints.

As a result, Lucy walked over to us.

"Did it work..?" She asked.

I cheekily grinned and said, "I dunno, did it?"

Lucy stared at me and I started to get squeamish, "What? Is there something on my…?"

Lucy tackled me into a hug. I fell backwards and my head connected with the floor, considering I fell out the hospital bed.

Lucy sobbed into my shoulder, the hospital gown started soaking up her tears. Once I snapped out of shock, I hugged her back chuckling.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy event. Why're you crying, Luce?" I asked.

"These are happy tears, Natsu… Happy that you'll finally be able to speak what you think…"

I could see Levy starting to wake up, once she did she looked at us and smiled warmly.

"Did it work?" She asked.

I nodded in reply.

Her eyes then soon fell upon the still cuddling Gajeel and Gray, she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Should we wake them up?" I asked her.

"No, wait. I want a picture of this," she replied. She took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the cuddling boys.

Once she finished she said, "Go ahead and wake them up. They'll probably murder you though.."

I shrugged. That's not the worst that could happen…

I shivered at the thought of _her_ …

I walked up to Gray and Gajeel cackling quietly.

" **WAKE UP** , **ICE PRINCESS! WAKE UP METAL BROWS!"** I screamed in both of their ears.

They both screamed and shot up, but fell onto the floor and got tangled limbs.

Lucy, Levy, and I all doubled over in laughter. I had collapsed on the floor laughing.

Gajeel and Gray both sent glares my way, a murderous aura emitting from them.

"I'm gonna kill you Natsu!" They both shouted.

I cackled and hopped into the hospital bed.

"You can hurt a person who just- Ow!" I held my neck in pain.

"Yo, flamehead. What's wrong?" Gray teased, though concern coated his voice.

Dr. Silver walked in. "Seems he forgot he just went through surgery…" He said.

I slowly nodded. And as if it were a miracle, Igneel walked in.

"Oh your awake son. I went back home to find this. It used to be mine when I was around your age." He said.

He handed me a medium sized box. I took the lid off of the container.

Inside the box was a grid-patterned scarf, to be honest, it looked almost like dragon scales.

I took the scarf out and set it down on my lap. The scarf was very cozy looking…

"Hey, I realized. You can wear the scarf to cover up those stitches on your neck!" Levy spoke.

I glanced at her and then wrapped the scarf around me. It fit like a charm…

And it felt like I was meant to wear this…

"It looks good on you, Natsu!" Lucy said. I could see a slight flush of red on her cheeks, but I think I was imagining it.

I grinned to myself, I felt like bursting into flames.

 _This was the best day._ I thought to myself.

Dr. Silver spoke again. "He's going to have to stay here for the night. Natsu can go home tomorrow."

Igneel nodded and then leaned over to ruffle my hair. "We'll be back soon, kiddo."

From that moment on, I never knew what was about to happen...

* * *

evilly laughs...

drama shall come...

Enjoy readers!

Your reviews inspired me to type this. I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

That next day, Lucy, Gray, and Igneel came to pick him up from the hospital.

Natsu was still wearing the scarf, even though it was super hot out.

"Are you sure you're not hot in that, Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, they wouldn't call me _Natsu_ Dragneel for nothing. I'm pretty sure it means _summer_ in some language.." I spoke.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his immaturity, I hate to admit but.. It was kinda cute for a weirdo like her.

I just flashed her a grin and started walking again.

Yup. We were walking alright. Igneel was merciful in letting us walk instead of driving.

Lucy started humming something and unconsciously..?!

I could feel my face heat up the slightest bit.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"What do you mean..?" She soon realized what she was doing and quickly jumped away in embarrassment.

"It's ok, I get it. You couldn't resist such an awesome guy like me, could you?" I spoke grinning at her spluttering even more nonsense.

"If you're awesome, does that make me 10x better?" Gray then spoke.

I glared at him. "In a strip club maybe!"

"Why you-!"

"Natsu? Gray? Is that you?"

The said boys froze latching onto each other like best friends would.

"It's been a year since I last saw you guys... You haven't been fighting have you..?" A scarlet haired wonder walked up to us.

"Nope! Not at all! What best friends do… Heh heh.." Gray said nervously.

"Aye!" I pitched in.

Igneel and Lucy stared at us like we were aliens. Erza noticed him.

"Oh, Mr. Dragneel, nice to see you." She turned to Lucy. "And who might you be?"

She held out her hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

Erza took it and nodded. "Erza, Erza Scarlet." Then it hit her.

"Wait, Natsu.." She said.

I nervously looked at her.

"You.. spoke?"

I nodded.

"Well then let me say this." She walked up to me.

I cowered slightly.

"Your voice sounds like your age."

 _What..?_ "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" I retorted.

She glared at me for yelling and I hid behind Lucy.

"Last time I checked, you were 4 years old.. Oh wait, that's just how you act."

Gray made a sizzling sound indicating Erza had burned me real well. I glared at him.

"Hey Lucy, are you his girlfriend?" Erza spoke. Lucy bursted into a tomato.

Gray bursted out laughing at this one. "Like she'd ever go out with someone like him…"

I glared at him. "Like anyone would go out with an exhibitionist, too!"

Erza glared at us, Igneel, Lucy, Gray and I all shivered. That was when Igneel decided to save us.

"Well, um Erza.. It's getting late and Natsu _just_ got out of the hospital… So I think it's best that we get going.." He said.

She waved goodbye and Lucy asked, "How do you know Erza?"

"She was our friend, since 10 years ago I think… Anyways, she left for some reason. Like a job or something…" Gray answered.

"And also.. Who's Juvia?" Lucy also asked.

Gray froze and started trembling, I snickered.

"Only Gray's not-so-secret lover." I spoke.

Lucy grinned and nodded while Gray protested he didn't like her, and that she was only his stalker.

"How should we know you aren't dating her? And that she's just watching you to keep you from cheating, hm?" Igneel asked grinning widely.

Gray facepalmed. "You guys suck."

"And you swallow." I said.

A shirtless Gray glared at me. "That's hilarious coming from you. We don't know how many d-"

"Rich coming from you, the shirtless one. Wait! **DUDE!** Stop! Don't take your pants off!" I shouted at him.

Gray looked down. "Gaah! When did this happen?!"

While we were looking for his shirt I spotted a familiar figure. And it wasn't a good one…

"So, Mr. Steal My Girl, was it? Nice to see ya, NOT!" That figure said.

God, please… Him at all times?

I stared at Dan, bored out of my mind.

"So what's with the scarf? You're only gonna get sweatier, because of my hotness." Sparkles seemed to be surrounding Dan as he said that.

I facepalmed and turned to leave, but something sharp poking me.

"I wouldn't do that…" Dan had spoken.

I turned back around to see… a freaking sword?!

And wait.. WHY WAS DAN WEARING ARMOR?!

"Where the hell did you get that..?" I said.

Dan almost dropped the sword out of shock. "W-Wha..?"

"I said, where the hell did you get that?" I repeated.

He was still silent.

"Can you speak English, or is the message not getting through to your thick-headed brain? Probably both…" I muttered the last part.

"So you were faking being mute?" He asked.

"What? No! Who would do that?"

"But then how can you.."

"Let's just say it's a birthday present."

I started walking away when I heard his armor clinking, indicating he was moving. I looked back to see him getting ready to throw the sword.

My eyes widened and I ducked the sword narrowly as it flew over my head.

"Hah! You missed!" I taunted.

"You weren't my target.."

"What..?" I turned around to see a strange colored cat walking by. My eyes widened as I tried to outrun the sword and grab the cat.

I successfully did, but the sword drew a little blood on my arm.

I heard Dan cuss as he ran away. I shrugged and looked at the cat.

He was scrawny, as though he hasn't had a decent meal. And he was the color.. Blue?

It also appeared that the cat was carrying some sort of green backpack. I grinned, at the thought that came. He must have been thrown out the house with his belongings in the backpack.

"I'll take care of you now, buddy." I said as I walked back to find my father and friends.

When I got to our meeting point I saw a bunch of fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars.

I saw one person on the ground and two people standing near, one crying into the other.

I approached the scene and found...

* * *

 **Guys.. I'm sorry for not posting last week D:**

 **My computer wasn't kind and my dad was hogging it..**

 **Alright let's see:**

 **computer crashed; forgot to save it; couldn't access it; and couldn't get on the computer that whole time.. had to use a laptop ;-;**

 **Welp, hope you enjoyed it! Extra long chapter :D Sorry for the cliffhanger, I guess...**

 **-Draganalamander**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys**

 **I did something terrible but I don't regret it**

 **I think the fact that my friends like to kill off the characters isn't helping whatsoever**

* * *

I stared at the person who lay on the ground, slightly trembling. I could feel the blue cat nuzzle into my chest.

The sounds of sirens seemed to die out as I neared that person. I kneeled down next to the person.

"Hey, kid. You know this person?" An officer spoke to me.

"Yeah…" I said still trembling. "I know this person…"

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

I laid on my bed playing with my new cat. I decided to name him Happy, since that's the only thing that seems to keep my spirits up.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in.."

"You should really stop doing this, Natsu…" A familiar voice spoke.

"And how would you know? Everything just reminds me of it." I spoke slightly irritated.

"Just because you lost your father, doesn't mean that you need to act like a depressed lunatic." She said.

"And what would _you_ know about it?"

"Because…"

I turned over and stared at her intently. "Spit it out, Lucy."

Her eyes started to water as she struggled to say it. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh about it…

"Because, I lost my mother, like you lost your father…" Lucy said.

The atmosphere seemed heavier.

"W-What..?" I said…

"You heard me, Mr. Dragneel. I know what it's like to lose a person close to you." Her voice started to shake. "And the number one thing is to never be alone… You're lucky that you have friends that care about you…"

She seemed to be having a mental breakdown, so I got up off the bed and walked over to her.

When I reached her, I held my arms open for her.

"Come on, Luce…" I said.

She ran into my arms and sobbed into my chest. All I did was hold her close and muttered comforting words.

Once she finished crying she spoke, "You know, this reminds me of what couples do." She giggled after she spoke.

I could feel heat moving to my face and my arms loosened a little. Lucy giggled some more.

"Hey, Pyro! You in-" Gray walked in.

Lucy was still sort of in my arms and my face was a little red.

"Woah, Lucy. I didn't know you were _that_ brave. Getting cozy with this idiot." He said smirking.

I glared at him. "I wouldn't blame her. Better than her on you. We don't even know _what_ you are!" I said.

"What was that, Pinky?!"

"STOP IT! Honestly, aren't you a little too old to be arguing like five year olds?" Lucy sighed.

We both grumbled in response.

"Well, I'm gonna go hide from Juvia, see ya later, Lucy. Flamebrains." Gray said while exiting the room and eventually the house.

"Stupid Ice Princess, ruining everything…" I sat back on the bed and Happy walked up to me, nuzzling into my shirt.

Lucy giggled. "You're cute when you're pouting…" She said as she sat down right next to me.

Lucy started to play with Happy, I was staring at her. She noticed me a said, "What is it? Something on my face?"

"What's a kiss like?"

Lucy's cheeks started turning red. "Why would you ask that?!"

 _What…?_ "Well, it's just that Dan was your boyfriend and all…" I started out.

"Just because he was my boyfriend doesn't mean he could kiss me…" Lucy murmured crossing her arms.

Happy stared at me, his eyes pitiful. I didn't speak of the topic at all after that.

* * *

When we returned to school weeks after, I was almost my same self again. Except for this…

I was in my first class of the day: math.

Mr. Onei was teaching us something, I don't know. I'm practically half asleep.

Apparently, Mr. Onei noticed too.

"Natsu, you awake?" he said to me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Sorry about that, just a lot on my mind."

He looked shocked. I guess I forgot to tell the teachers about this.

"W-What was that, Natsu?" Mr. Onei said, his voice seemed to be trembling.

I blinked slowly. _Do people actually act like this?_ "I said, 'Sorry'?"

I sweat-dropped at the way the class was acting. Then they started murmuring about his voice.

"Man! He sounds like a grown-up little kid!"

"His voice is soooooo cute!"

"Nothing can beat my Gray-sama…"

I blocked out everything out and started doodling. I was doodling the fire-wielder and the cat in the dream. Now that I think about it, that cat looks a lot like Happy…

The day went on and by lunch, people were asking to here my voice when I was walking down the hall. More people were staring at me now.

Wonder why?

* * *

I made my way to where Gajeel and Levy were sitting.

"Where're the Giggling Gossip Girls?" I asked.

The pair blinked at me in confusion.

I sighed. "Gray and Lucy… They seem to be talking about everybody together now. So I figured Gray might be a girl."

The two sighed in realization and Gajeel pointed out, "Dude, do you know how many times Gray strips? You should know he's not a girl…" He shivered at the thought and Levy patted his back.

"I guess you're right… But he acts like one though…" I muttered.

I sat down and began to eat my lunch. Seconds later the Gossip Girls came.

"Hi guys! What'd we miss?" Lucy spoke as she sat next to me.

"Nothing much." I murmured.

Lucy opened her lunchbox. I stared at her lunch.

When she started to eat I reached for her food. Lucy screeched and slapped my hand snatching her lunchbox away.

"NO!" she yelled at me.

We all stared at her.

"Woah… Bunny Girl's gone possessive over food…" Gajeel spoke.

"You guys eat my lunch all the time, why not eat your own…" Lucy muttered.

I rubbed my sore hand and pulled out a container.

Peaches and pears…

I started eating the peaches and handed the pears over to Lucy. She took the container and started eating the pears.

Everybody was perplexed.

"Wait a second.. So Lucy won't let you eat her lunch, but you let her eat yours?" Levy asked. Gray and Gajeel nodded in agreement to the question.

"Well, she loves pears and I don't like them so much, so why waste them?" I leaned in closer to them. "Plus, Grandine yells at me for not eating her food…"

The three shook their heads as Lucy handed me back the container.

Two people neared our table.

"Hi! Can we sit here?" One asked.

"I guess…?" Gray answered.

We scooted over to let the newcomers have some room.

"So, uh. What're your names?" I asked.

"I'm Sting. This right here…" He slung his arm around the other man. "Is Rogue."

The Rogue dude just nodded to us, he seemed distant.

That reminded me somehow…

"Guys, I have an idea."

* * *

 **I'm sorry I killed him off...**

 **Tbh... I wrote a lot of stories about one of the main characters dying.. Should I post them?**

 **Anyways, as always... Hope you enjoyed! And be glad this came early ;) It's actually testing time for the next three weeks.**

 **and my friends should know these references I put in here (yes, my friends steal my lunch .)**

 **-Draganalamander**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, I'm feeling a little generous :D**

 **Especially since this story has reached 33 followers o:**

 **Alrighty, extra long chapter… Hope you enjoy c: (Favorite, Follow, and Review!)**

* * *

I was walking to school humming a nice song. As I neared the school, I saw Lucy talking to somebody.

I started walking over to her.

"Hey, Luce. What's up?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi Natsu!" She smiled warmly at me.

I whispered something to her and she nodded, understanding what I meant.

As I walked away I could feel the other girl staring at me.

 _Are people still amazed by my hair?! I thought they'd get used to it…_

When I was walking back home I got a pleasant, unpleasant, surprise.

Dan stood in front of my with a girl cosplaying as a.. dog?

"Nice to see you again, Pinky." Dan had spoken.

"You too, Dan." My voice dripped with sarcasm and I put on my headphones.

I started taking out my phone trying to find a song to listen too.

"I hope you're ready for what I'm planning-" I couldn't hear since I started playing a song.

He started waving at me to come back, but I kept walking in the other direction. I had to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

" _Hey guys, I have an idea." I started speaking._

 _They all looked at me._

" _We should go celebrate somehow. I mean, I started talking. We're meeting new people.. So, why not?" I said grinning widely._

 _The people known as my closest friends all nodded._

" _That seems reasonable…" Levy spoke, her head in a book. It was short lived because someone took the book from her._

" _Oi, Bookworm. No reading when we go." Gajeel spoke to her._

 _Little chibi tears were in the corners of Levy's eyes. "NOOOOO! I was at a good part!" she wailed._

 _I looked at Sting and Rogue. "You guys gonna come?"_

 _Sting shook his head. "We're actually just visiting. We're from out of town…"_

 _I nodded. "So that goes to Rogue, too?" The said man nodded._

" _Well alright then. When are we having this?" Lucy asked._

" _I'm free tonight…" Gray spoke._

" _So am I," Levy spoke. And I also knew that whenever Levy was free, Gajeel was too._

" _Alright, tonight it is." I said._

" _But, what are you guys even doing?" Sting had asked._

" _I was thinking karaoke." I spoke._

 _Lucy grinned. "Of course, it has to do with speaking."_

 _I winked at her. "You know it."_

 _Gajeel's eyes started sparkling. "Singing…? I'm in!"_

" _I'll also invite Erza, then." I said. "I'm pretty sure it serves her favorite strawberry cake…"_

" _You ran into Armor Woman?" Gajeel spoke._

" _Yup! On that day when…" I trailed off, looking downwards._

 _Gajeel stiffened and nodded. He knew how special his Uncle Igneel was to his cousin._

 _Sting and Rogue were the only perplexed ones. "What happened that day?" sting had asked._

 _I smiled at them gently. "Something I don't wish to talk about right now…"_

 _They nodded, seeming to understand._

" _Oh! I just remembered." Lucy spoke trying to change the mood. "There's this new karaoke place that's on the corner of Edolas Road and Nora Avenue. It's pretty popular. We could go there." She smiled brightly after finishing._

 _I looked at her and nodded. "Alright, we'll meet there at 5:45 pm. Don't be late, anybody!"_

* * *

I arrived at the karaoke place right on time, I saw everybody else inside already.

I let out a sigh, preparing myself for what was about to happen. I pushed open the doors, and walked to where they were staying.

"For the one who organized this, you're the last one to show up." Gray smirked smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. I had something to take care of.." I retorted.

Gray squinted at me. "Was it him, again?" He asked quietly, so only I could hear.

I nodded in response. I stared at the new person sitting next to Lucy.

"Why's he here?" I asked.

"Because Lucy is." Gray muttered, sighing.

I clicked my tongue in disappointment.

A white haired woman got up on the karaoke stage.

She tapped on the mic. "Hey everybody! How ya doin' so far?" She smiled warmly.

Everybody responded positively. I could've sworn I heard some whistles…

"I'm Mirajane, and I want to welcome you to… The Fairy-oke Bar!"

A bulky, tall man then got up on stage. "Who wants to be a man and go first?!" He hollered.

Gajeel instantly shot up. "Outta my way, losers!" He had yelled at the obstacles.

He got on stage and pressed random. The song list started scrolling rapidly on the screen until…

Gajeel started grinning at the song decision.

Wait a second..

I recognize that smile…

PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE-

The music had started playing.

Oh no it was…

" **Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte**

 **Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

 **Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

 **Yume ni mita akogare no basho."** Gajeel sang.

Why me…?

" **Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

 **The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

 **Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

 **The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

 **Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

 **Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

 **Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah!"**

I've already gone a whole month hearing him sing this!

" **MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

 **Sagashinagara yea utaou just love tada sore dake de,**

 **Oikake be free?! my perfect dream!**

 **I wanna believe the singing on beat**

 **Most recently is like recess for me**

 **Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees**

 **But ecstasy with extra cheese**

 **Rhyming rhino sounding like bono**

 **All smacked up with a black jack bottle**

 **When I say "ho" you say "hey"**

 **Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!"**

The song faded, since it wasn't the full version. Gajeel was grinning like a hyena.

Levy was clapping for him. "Woo! Go Gajeel!"

Some others were clapping too, while the rest of the room was still recovering from his scratchy singing.

I have a feeling he'll be singing the song he created even more… Especially for Levy…

Now Loke went up there. "I'll be performing this song for my Lucky Lucy. Say hi Lucy!"

Lucy flushed and waved, then facepalmed at his behavior.

 _Was Dan like this?_ I thought to myself.

Loke pressed random, like Gajeel. The songs started to fly by, until it stopped at one.

Loke turned a ghostly white.

I stared at the song title and erupted into laughter. Loke glared at me, but I didn't care. This was too good… A perfect song for him in fact!

The music started and Loke started singing.

" **Oh woah… Oh woah… Oh woah…**

 **You know you love me, I know you care**

 **Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

 **You are my love, you are my heart**

 **And we would never ever ever be apart."**

By this time, all our friends had started laughing and a little of the audience started too.

" **Are we an item?**

 **Girl, quit playing**

 **We're just friends, what are you saying?**

 **Say there's another and look right in my eyes**

 **My first love broke my heart for the first time**

 **And I was like…"**

 **Everybody joined in on the chorus.**

" **Baby, baby, baby oooh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, nooo**

 **Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine (mine)."**

The song started to fade away, and Loke skulked back to his seat.

Erza took the spotlight. She didn't press random and started scrolling through the list. Once she found a perfect song, her eyes started to sparkle.

She pressed play, and the song title lit up on the screen.

The music started playing.

Erza started to stutter, and sang in a trembling voice.

" **RABURII CHANSU petanko-chan**

 **RABURII CHANSU petanko-chan**

 **RABURII CHANSU petanko-chan**

 **RABURII CHANSU petanko-chan**

 **Yoku aru koto ... k-kamo? D-Demo! joshi ni ha daiji na no**

 **W-Watashi no kimochi, nee nee todoiteru? todoitenai?**

 **muri datte iwarete mo ima wa chitchakute mo**

 **shinjitai kono HAATO wa honmono datte**

 **PEEJI mekuru kyou no SUTOORII**

 **dakishimeru mune ni himeta PAWAA**

 **RUUTOGAIDO ni nottenai atarashii sekai e to**

 **RETTSU GOO METAMORUFOOZE!**

 **hiime hime! hime!**

 **suki suki daisuki**

 **hime! hime!**

 **kira kira rin**

 **kimi to minna ireba watashi tte zettai muteki**

 **hiime hime! hime!**

 **suki suki daisuki**

 **hime! hime!**

 **kira kira rin**

 **ookiku naare mahou kakete mo**

 **hime wa hime na no hime na no da**

 **hime! RABU** **hime FAITO!"**

We had all turned a ghostly white after hearing Erza sing. She exited the stage with elegance.

"Speechless. My performance must have been great!" She spoke, a sparkly aura had surrounded her.

I noticed Lucy go up to the stage…

If Levy's not going to sing then…

I'm gonna have to…

Lucy was scrolling through the list determined to find this one song. She squealed a little when she had found it.

 _(A/N: I dedicate this moment to )_

The music had started.

" **I georineun wanjeon nalliya**

 **saramdeul saineun namiya**

 **hamkkehaneun mae sungani**

 **Like boom, boom, boom, boom, boom**

 **What up**

 **Hey girl yeongwon gatdeon challa**

 **(** **unmyeong gateun sungan** **)**

 **nareul han sungan ttulkoga**

 **(** **beongaecheoreom i segyereul** **)**

 **neon nae ireum bulleojumyeo naegero dagawa**

 **nollawo seomgwangcheoreom gadeuk cha**

 **neoreul majuhan sungan oh my**

 **pyeonhage yeogi anja ije nae yaegireul deureobwa**

 **Oh I don't care na meollimeolli doragandaedo**

 **ireoke neoui gyeote**

 **dan han namjaga doeeojul teni**

 **memareun** **nae ipsure neo**

 **seumyeodeureowa nareul kkaewo**

 **The time't wasting girl**

 **So don't wait,** **don't wait too long**

 **binnaneun geotdeureun manha,**

 **geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa**

 **Call me baby, Call me baby,**

 **Call me baby, Call me baby**

 **(** **You know my name girl** **)**

 **neol hyanghae keojyeogan maeuma,**

 **neo malgon geu muneul dada** **(** **You know I'm here girl** **) Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby** **myeot beonirado Call me girl!"**

She exited the stage and the crowd applauded. She then walked up to me and started dragging me on the stage.

"You organized this, so you have to sing!" She said smiling at me. I sighed, I could feel the end nearing.

Mirajane also came up on stage. "This will be the last song! So, the singer will be able to do the full length! Sorry for the inconvinience!" She spoke smiling. "I hope you enjoyed your visit at Fairy-oke!"

She whispered a 'Good luck' to me before exiting the stage.

Lucy had gone back to sit with everybody else. I wonder how my singing voice actually is…

What if I screw up?!

Well nobody can be worse than Gajeel…

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

I looked up and say Gajeel glaring at me. Did I say that out loud?

"Nothing… _cousin…"_ I spoke grinning smugly at him. I found a song I used to listen to when I was younger. So, I guess I'll sing this.

Hopefully, I remember how to sing this…

I selected the song and pressed play. The music had started.

" **MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni**

 **nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru**

 **"Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa" tte ii suteta**

 **hoho ni wa namida ga tsutaetteita**

 **kimi wa mujun no aranami ni nomare sou ni naru tabi ni namida wo koraetetandarou**

 **"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga kimi no koto wo kaikabui kaburu kara**

 **itsunomanika hontou no sugata wo miushinatte shimattetanda**

 **sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita**

 **itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kakikeshite**

 **MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de**

 **hiniku ni mo kimi no shigusa wo omoi dashite mune wo kogasu**

 **mou dorekurai kimi to hanarete kurashiteru daro na**

 **imada ni mune no naka de mawari tsuzukeru "Kimi" to iu na no MERRY GO ROUND**

 **kasseikashiteku saibou ga kako no renai wo bika shiteirunda**

 **mou ichido aitainda**

 **imasara doukou shiyou nante tsumori wa moutounai keredo**

 **nani mo wakarazu ni tsugete shimatta ano wakare wo ima nageiterunda**

 **itsudatte boku wa hidoku aimai na kanjou ni tsukiugokasare**

 **himitsu meita tenkai to tawamureta**

 **MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni**

 **nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru**

 **One more time furikaereba natsukashiku mo aru itsuka mita fuukei**

 **soko de boku wa guuzen itoshii kimi to mou ichido au kakuritsu sagasu koto bakari**

 **(MERRY GO ROUND) mawaru yume no sekai de**

 **(MERRY GO ROUND) mawaru yume no sekai de**

 **(MERRY GO ROUND) I'm still calling your name.**

 **sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita**

 **itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kakikeshite**

 **MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni**

 **nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru**

 **sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga...**

 **tsuioku MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de..."**

The song had ended… The audience was staring at me. I let out a sigh.

"I knew this was gonna happen…" I muttered.

I set the mic I sang into down and exited the stage. As I exited, Lucy and my friends ran up to me. The audience had also erupted into loud applause.

"Stole my turn, flamebrain. But, that was some nice skills anyways…" Gray had spoken, grinning.

"You were amazing!" Lucy spoke and wrapped her arms around me.

How many times have we hugged…?

Oh well! Doesn't matter! Hugging your crush can be awesome… Unless they're crying… Or trying to murder somebody…

Yeah…

* * *

 **I tried to type this last week.. But I didn't have a lot of time... Cries...**

 **But it's up now! :D**

 **Songs (I own none of them!):**

 **Rock City Boy - JAMIL**

 **Baby- Justin Beiber**

 **Love Hime - ?**

 **Call Me Baby - EXO**

 **Tsuioku Merry Go Round - onelifecrew**

 **Note to Self: There's nothing wrong with K-pop or J-pop... hopefully...**

 ***Starts writing new chapter while listening to J-pop***


	8. Chapter 8

**Oml**

 **Why**

 **So uh, yeah.. don't kill me? I'm back I guess c:**

 **..**

* * *

Wendy was jumping on my back, knowing that I would be super annoyed with it. But knowing my step-mom, Grandine, she would think she's a total angel. As well as everybody else I know…

I tried to voice my anger at her, but nothing came out. I tried again to make another sound, I guess Dr. Silver was right. It was temporary.

I knocked Wendy off of me and reached for my phone on the nightstand. I scrolled through my contacts and found the one I needed. I started texting that person.

Natsu: _meet in the park RIGHT NOW!_

Gray: _what's so important that you have to say? Can't you just call me?_

Natsu: _would you ask a blind man to take a photo for you?_

Gray: _…_

Natsu: _be there in 5_

I ran to his closet to get some decent clothes and put his phone inside his pocket. Then I wrapped my famous scarf, which I'm never seen without now, around my neck snuggly and took off for the park.

On the way there, I texted Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy (Gajeel: You better not tell her _anything_ I say, or you're dead meat) to meet me and Gray at the park.

I started seeing trees and heard little children screaming from how much fun they were having. I scanned the area looking for a person with pale skin and dark hair.

I saw that person sitting on a park bench, his shirt unbutton for some reason. Girls that came to the park were swooning over about "how hot he looks" or something like that.

I took out my phone and texted him telling him I saw him. He looked up, trying to find where I was, once he saw me he ran over.

"So, you're mute again?" He asked me. I nodded. I then pulled out my-

Wait…

 _Dammit._

I facepalmed and sent him a text.

Natsu: _i forgot to bring my whiteboard with me…_

Gray stared at me and burst out laughing. Just in time to save me, Gajeel came running over with Levy and Lucy at his heels.

Once they arrived, Gajeel punched me. Then once again, I tried to voice my anger. Nothing came out.

"So you did lose it…" Gajeel muttered. Levy kicked his shin.

"OW! What was that for, Shrimp?!"

"You don't go hurting people just to find out if what they said was true or not!" She countered.

They started bickering like a married couple and Gray tried to break them up. Lucy came over and inspected the dark bruise appearing on my arm.

"That looks horrible… Come on. We'll go to my house," Lucy spoke gently, linking her arm around mine.

* * *

 _This looks like we're a couple…_

Other people stopped to stare, commenting on how cute we were. But then I started to smell something. I followed the smell, with Lucy trailing behind me, until I reached…

 _Heaven…_

Our local supermarket was having a sale on all sorts of foods. Lucy rolled her eyes at my behavior and started dragging me to her hou- no, mansion.

Animated tears started leaking from my eyes as she dragged me away. I had a bunch of coupons too…

* * *

Sitting on her bed, I inspected her room. It was very… How do I say this…

 _Pink_.

I could probably blend in with this! I lifted my bandaged arm for my phone. I was scrolling through images when someone texted me.

Gray: _Dude, where are u?!_

Natsu: _lucy's_

Gray: _…You better not be doing anything…_

Natsu: _no wonder you're a perv_

I looked up to see Lucy walking in with some food. I stared at the large plate in awe, my mouth already watering.

It was filled with meats, decorated by fruits. The plate it was on looked super expensive, like an antique. It was probably a family heirloom. There was also a tall glass of water to wash everything down with.

She giggled at my expression and said, "Dig in! This should be enough for now."

She set the tray down on my lap and I started eating like a pig, bits of flying food went everywhere. Lucy and I turned our heads once we heard a knock on the door, a woman with blue hair stared at us. All she was wearing was a blue bikini top and some scale patterned blue pants to go with it.

"Oh, so you finally got yourself a boyfriend," That woman sneered. "It's about _time._ I was thinking you'd _never_ find one."

I could feel my cheeks warm slightly as I kept eating, but listening to their conversation.

" _Aquarius!_ Why do you always bother me about getting a boyfriend?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Because if you don't get one, you'll die lonely," she deadpanned.

I felt awkward, hearing them bicker like this. Kinda like I was trapped in a cat fight, which this might be classified as one.. I have no idea.. Oh well.

The two women glared at each other, with intense ferocity. I could feel their deadly auras from where I sat, and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Who knew women were so scary…?

The blue woman, apparently named Aquarius, sighed. " _Tch._ Whatever, Blondie." She looked over at me. "Who're you, anyways?"

I glanced over at Lucy, awkwardness fell over the room. Lucy looked at Aquarius and answered for me. "His name is Natsu.. He's a mute."

Aquarius eyed me up and down. "Pink? Interesting choice.. And why don't you use sign language, Pinky?"

I paid no mind to her comment about my hair. But the sign language thing struck me, real hard.

My eyebrows furrowed together. Why _didn't_ I just learn sign language? I mean, that way, I wouldn't have to carry around that whiteboard.

I looked over to Lucy, and it looked like she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

School. The Bain of my existence. Today.. First day of the new school year… Why can't I just be homeschooled?

'Well, then you wouldn't have met Luce.' My mind countered.

 _So? What if I met her in like, the park or something?_

'Dan was her ex-boyfriend. So if you didn't know Dan, you wouldn't know Lucy. Unless you were some sort of stalker, like Juvia.'

I hate to admit it to myself, but I was right.

'Damn straight, I'm right.'

 _Yeah, yeah. Shut up will ya?_

'NATSU! Look o-!'

I collided with a pole, due to talking to myself and not paying attention. Rubbing the sore on my forehead, I kept going to my destination, watching where I was going this time.

Why did I have math as my first class, anyways?

Oh well.

I walked up to the door of my new classroom, hoping people I knew would be in there.

Wish, granted.

* * *

 **Ok. So.**

 **Updating took a wee-bit longer than expected.**

 **But I least I updated.**

 **Uhm to make up for it I'll have an angst story up.**

 **Other people: But wouldn't that make us more sad?**

 **Me: I don't know, all I do is sleep. I mean. Uhm.**

 **Forget I said that..**


End file.
